


rip me open, take everything in

by taeyeons



Series: you and i create rockets and waterfalls [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, this is just me trying to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: Jihoon is obedient but he is abrat. And Daniel can't take it any longer.





	rip me open, take everything in

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello  
> if you're expecting actual good times i am sorry to disappoint u bc this is just a long-winded scene of daniel getting what he truly deserves :^)
> 
> but stick around i might drop more of this...............................im trash
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this!!!!! i didn't properly proofread it (it's 2am) but shrugs call me out on it if there's mistakes

“You… you’re _such_ a–” Daniel’s voice gets choked up in a halting breath as Jihoon presses a wet kiss on his hipbone, muffling a laugh against his skin. His vision burns red, “You’re such a _brat_.”

 

Jihoon looks up at him, eyes blown with lust mirroring Daniel’s, and Daniel curses the heavens because he’s _gorgeous_ with his knees planted on the floor, his face crooning close to his clothed crotch. Daniel can’t take it any longer.

 

He can’t wait to wreck that pretty smile of Jihoon’s and leave him with reddened bruises on his lips on the morning after.

 

There’s a mischievous glint shining in Jihoon’s eyes whilst he mouths at the trail of hair along Daniel’s toned stomach. His finger is tugged down on the waistband of Daniel’s trousers and _fuck those Burberry slacks,_ Daniel just wants Jihoon to take him whole. He can almost hear the despair of the stylists when the clothes get returned with a button missing, a tear somewhere at the seams but he can’t possibly care when his heart is thumping so loud in his ears and there’s Park Jihoon with his cheeky grin and stunning, dark gaze setting him on fire.

 

“Am I?” Jihoon teases by snapping the waistband against Daniel’s skin, it resonates in the dressing room. He groans, low and gritty in his throat. “I’d never peg you as an exhibitionist but I should have known since you called me over here.”

 

It all starts when Daniel had pushed Jihoon against the dressing table, a hand tugging on his already loosened tie. His mouth closes over Jihoon in a sloppy kiss at first but Jihoon eases him into it slowly, licking his way into Daniel’s mouth, nipping on his bottom lip. A moan easily slips out and a boner runs against the friction of the zipper, aching.

 

“You’re _filthy_ ,” Daniel hisses, it gets cut off by another low groan when Jihoon cups his boner. “Teasing me on set with the other models?”

 

The imagery of Jihoon getting close with the other male models on set, being way _too_ comfortable on a certain, unknown model’s lap, giggling and blushing red when he received a kiss on the cheek. Jihoon’s eyes finding Daniel in the dimmed studio and smirking before leaning back into the model, ignoring the way the fire blazed in Daniel’s envious stare.

 

Only Park Jihoon can be that daring.

 

Jihoon giggles, “Why…big boy can’t handle a little tease?” He squeezes Daniel’s crotch playfully, Daniel is sure the man is filled with evil from head to toe by how he is making Daniel go through such agony. “You must have missed me that much, huh?”

 

Daniel drags a hand down Jihoon’s face, tilting his chin upwards, making his mouth fall open in surprise. He revels in the position he has Jihoon in, something akin to desire coils in the pit of his stomach at the sight.

 

“Milan was _incredible_ ,” Daniel breathes. The flashback of skin slapping upon skin, obscenely loud within the four walls of his hotel room, the perspiration running down the knobs of his spine, the purplish bruises marked along his hip, it burns hot behind Daniel’s eyes. There’s a sense of anticipation running in his veins at the thought of Jihoon and everything revolving around his goddamn mouth.

 

Daniel’s fingers trace Jihoon’s bottom lip almost longingly, head tilted questioningly, “Would you mind being that obedient again, baby?”

 

Something sparks in Jihoon’s gaze and the grip he has on Daniel’s hips tightens, bruising a dent into his skin. The fire in Jihoon’s eyes is electric, exactly what Daniel’s seeking for and he rides along it. He bucks his hips into Jihoon’s face teasingly, watching how Jihoon eyes the bulge restrained by the tight navy trousers. Jihoon runs a finger upwards, swiftly popping open the button and easing the zipper down slowly to be met with Daniel’s cock bulging out in full view.

 

“Going commando, huh?” Jihoon jests but his features are far from any mischief. His eyes are darkened as he takes the sight of Daniel in, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “That’s a little too much.”

 

Daniel shrugs and before he could even explain why, he’s suddenly pushed further back against the table, the vanity table’s edges digging into his back. A wince escapes Daniel’s lips, the air hitting his crotch is cold. Jihoon has his hands on Daniel’s hips, firmly holding him there and slowly they roam downwards, pulling the trousers down as well.

 

Daniel holds his breath, waiting, and it stutters as Jihoon mouths along the length of his cock tauntingly. He knows exactly what he’s doing and this is why Jihoon is _dangerous_. He runs on his own terms, plays according to what he wants and Daniel is just lucky enough that he can get the latter on his knees, submitting to him. Even when Jihoon’s underneath him, the authority is blurred. Jihoon has a leash on Daniel, dragging him along, and Daniel has a certain power over Jihoon, weakening him to please the former.

 

So, Daniel seethes when Jihoon pulls back and looks up at him with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips like the _true brat_ he is. Daniel’s cock is aching, flushed against his stomach, and Jihoon runs a fingernail down, making Daniel throw his head back in a pained groan. This is the push and pull game that they both play just to see who breaks first. The game that they’re never tired of.

 

(The flaw is that there’s no loser. There’s only victors.)

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel hisses and he has his hand on Jihoon’s chin, he has half a mind to remind the latter _who_ he belongs to. His fingers linger around Jihoon’s lips and the latter sucks on Daniel’s thumb, swirling his tongue around his skin. Daniel’s eyes harden further in lust and his thumb leaves Jihoon’s mouth with an obscene pop sound. He pulls Jihoon’s face closer to his crotch and his voice drops a notch lower, a blaring warning clear in his words.

 

“ _I said, are you going to be an obedient baby or not?_ ”

 

Jihoon blinks, his tongue darting to wet his lips swiftly once again, and his pupils dilate at Daniel’s raspy voice. Daniel’s eyes follow the motion, feeling the knots tighten in his gut. He lets a few beats pass and his grip on Jihoon’s chin tightens, patience running thin, his boner feeling like a heavy weight.

 

But before he could even utter a single word, Jihoon takes him whole, his mouth enveloping the head of Daniel’s cock, bathing him in blissful warmth.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daniel inhales sharply. His hand immediately reaches out to grip onto Jihoon’s crimson hair, running his fingers through the red dyed strands, tightening on the roots when Jihoon hollows his cheeks around his cock.

 

He bites back a whine when Jihoon’s warmth leaves him. Instead, a shiver runs down his back as Jihoon runs his tongue down his cock, tentatively licking up the precum at the tip. Jihoon swirls his tongue around the slit and takes a long suck, pushing Daniel’s hips firmly back when they thrust upwards. Daniel lets out an annoyed noise but his eyes fall closed when Jihoon’s mouth almost covers his cock entirely, the head poking at the back of his throat.

 

A moan leaves Daniel’s lips as Jihoon grazes his cock with his teeth, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. He squeezes Daniel’s ass, encouraging the latter to fuck into his mouth. Daniel’s eyes widen, the hands holding him back earlier are gone and there’s dents on his hips, purplish bruises bound to paint his skin afterwards.

 

Daniel’s hand slides down to cup Jihoon’s cheek as he pulls away to suck lightly at the head insistently. Jihoon lightly thumbs at Daniel’s hipbones, nodding around his cock, permitting the elder to have his way with him.

 

There’s a light twinkling in Daniel’s eyes, brighter than the camera lights. He strokes Jihoon’s cheek, murmuring, “Good baby…”

 

Then, he bucks forward, his hands tugging on Jihoon’s hair as Jihoon takes him wholly once more, obeying and pliant. Jihoon’s touches are feather-light on Daniel’s skin, rubbing light trails along his hipbones. Tears pool at the corner of his eyes, his tongue swirling around Daniel’s cock and darting in and out the slit.

 

It’s driving Daniel insane, picking his pace up with his thrusts, the warmth, the friction of the slight graze of Jihoon’s teeth on his cock. His fingers tighten on Jihoon’s hair, choking out a long moan when Jihoon pulls out a suck once more. His thoughts are jumbled up and his words become incoherent, inconsistent with his moans.

 

“Jihoon, _fuck,_ baby, right _there. Oh._ You’re so _so_ good, fuck.”

 

His thrusts are languid, messy mostly. It’s frantic, driven by lust in the beginning but now, it’s slowing, drawn out with every suck Jihoon pulls and _fuck, bless that mouth._ When Daniel flutters his eyes open to chance a look upon the boy on his knees, his breath is knocked out of him. His crimson mop of hair, a mess, his eyes are glazed over and there’s precum at the corner of his bottom lip. Jihoon’s lips are red, slicked by saliva and Daniel catches a sight of his tongue, killing him once more with small licks along his cock. Daniel picks up his pace again, riding on the heat of Jihoon’s mouth and the high is hitting him now.

 

“I’m going t-” a warning spews out of Daniel’s lips and he is pulling away, mostly out of consideration, but Jihoon sinks his teeth right on him, a burning expression of determination in his gaze, effectively stopping Daniel from leaving his lips. Daniel’s eyes widen at the implication, his throat drying at the sudden change of heart.

 

Jihoon’s mouth covers half the length and one of his hand fists around his cock, tugging harder, squeezing. Daniel is seeing stars at this point, his thrusts stuttering at the sudden contact. His grip tightens and that’s when the orgasm hits, Daniel lets out a raspy cry, his hips shaking at the impact.

 

Jihoon laps away at the cum, swallowing with a gulp. He pulls away with an obscene sound, a few droplets hitting his cheek but it goes unnoticed as his tongue darts out, taking small licks around Daniel’s cock. A strangled moan leaves Daniel’s lips, his hands slackening in Jihoon’s hair. His gaze falls to the latter’s lap where a prominent boner sits, achingly kept hidden behind his trousers.

 

Daniel sighs, slouching against the vanity table behind him. The air hitting his cock now feels utterly cold and he misses Jihoon’s mouth again. Like as if sensing Daniel’s voice of thoughts, Jihoon leans forward to press a kiss to the head of Daniel’s cock. Intimate, and too softly.

 

He chuckles, running his thumb across Jihoon’s bottom lip, wiping away the droplets of his cum. Then, Daniel pulls his chin upwards, pulling him up to his feet where he stands a few inches shorter than Daniel but it doesn’t matter. Daniel leans into the latter and captures his lips in a bruising kiss, tasting himself on Jihoon’s tongue. Jihoon lets out a muffled moan when Daniel nibbles on his bottom lip, and he chases the sound, running his tongue around the roof of Jihoon’s mouth.

 

They kiss and kiss, and the way Jihoon’s boner is pressed against him, it stirs something once more in the pit of his stomach and his own cock. Daniel _wants_ and it never ends. Not with them.

 

(And perhaps, that’s the beauty of their relationship. It’s a never-ending game and they always win at dawn.)

 

Daniel pulls away and his forehead is against Jihoon’s, both of them catching their breaths together with their hearts thumping loudly in their ears. His gaze takes in the unkempt sight of Jihoon and his bruised red lips, the crimson flush painting his neck all the way up to his cheeks. It’s almost _unfair,_ and all Daniel wants to do is to wreck him even _more._ He runs his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides, rubbing warmth into the younger’s skin, feeling the intensity of possessiveness fill him up.

 

A smirk slowly grows on Daniel’s lips as his hand drifts downwards to lightly touch Jihoon’s boner through the trousers. There’s a choked noise at the back of Jihoon’s throat and Daniel turns it into cupping his boner, squeezing his cock through the thin, scratchy fabric. The friction of it is making Jihoon’s eyes darken immediately, a low, desperate whine pulled out of his throat. This time, it’s Daniel’s turn. His cards are laid out in front of him and there’s a few he can go with.

 

He can lay Jihoon flat against the table, fucking him against the wooden vanity table, risking both their careers on the line. Or Daniel could take this slow, make it more torturous and have his way just to remind Jihoon who exactly towers over him.

 

Daniel knows exactly what he wants and he will get it.

 

“Since you’ve been such a _wonderful_ baby _,_ ” Daniel whispers into the shell of Jihoon’s ear, his lips tickling him. A dirty, lascivious promise. “Let’s see how long you can last and take this back to my apartment?”

 

A growl is Jihoon’s answer, that’s when Daniel knows that Jihoon has completely submitted to him out of pure, plain desire. The glint in Daniel’s eyes brightens knowingly, his hand circling around Jihoon’s waist and his lips pressing a peck on Jihoon’s lips just to be pulled into another agonising, desperate kiss.

 

_Mine._

 

After all, Daniel is a man of his word.

 


End file.
